Kali Belladonna
Kali Belladonna (カーリー・ベラドンナ, Kārī Beradonna), is a fictional character and ally from the Tales of RWBY series. She is a cat Faunus from Menagerie. She is Blake Belladonna's mother and the wife of Ghira Belladonna. She makes her first appearance in "Menagerie" answering the door to her home and giving her daughter a heartwarming embrace. "Get out of my house!" :—Kali Belladonna, to the White Fang Members. Appearance :Voice actor: Tara Platt (English), Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance As a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes, Kali shares several physical features with her daughter. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Kali is a kind, friendly woman who loves her husband and daughter deeply. She is shown to be a very supportive mother toward Blake. She is also very compassionate, expressing distress towards the attack on Vale despite the flaws she attributes to the city. Kali seems to enjoy socializing, as suggested in "A Much Needed Talk" when she contrasts Blake's quiet nature to Sun's sociability, the latter of whom she wants to hear more about Team RWBY from. As shown in "Alone Together", Kali can be quite bold and fearless, shooting at White Fang members and angrily yelling at them to leave her house. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Ghira Belladonna (Husband) * Blake Belladonna (Daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities In "Alone Together", she is shown capable of firing a gun. In "True Colors", she is also shown to be strong enough to knock Yuma, Nack and Bean unconscious using a tray. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Not much is known about her background. At some point, she married Ghira Belladonna, and together they had a daughter whom they named Blake. She used to be a member of the White Fang. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Blake's Return Some time after the fall of Beacon, Blake returns home, and Kali warmly embraces her, relieved to see her again. She shares that she and Ghira were upset by what had happened and were very worried about Blake. The two parents catch up with their daughter until they are interrupted by the arrival of Corsac and Fennec Albain, who represent the White Fang in Menagerie. At night, Kali encourages Blake to have a talk with her father in his study. She hands Blake a tea set instead of delivering it herself and departs to chat with Sun Wukong about what Blake has been up to with Team RWBY. Later that night, Blake and Sun spot a masked White Fang member even though Kali told Sun that White Fang members do not wear masks in Menagerie. Blake and Sun give chase, but not before Sun tells Kali that it proves the true evil nature of the White Fang and that he will bring Blake back safely. Kali stands by, worried. Shortly after Sun wakes up from his injury he received from Ilia Amitola and talks with Blake, Kali falls through the sliding door of Ghira's study, having been eavesdropping. From her husband, she learns about the information on Ilia's Scroll stating that Adam Taurus plans to overthrow the White Fang leader, Sienna Khan. Their daughter plans to prevent this by taking the organization back. Battling the White Fang On a later day, Kali confronts the Albain brothers with her family and Sun about Ilia’s Scroll, though they are unable to arrest the pair due to the lack of evidence. She then stands by her husband as he addresses the people of Menagerie about what they have learned from the Scroll. Things go smoothly until Ilia suddenly interrupts the press conference. One night, the White Fang attacks the Belladonnas in their own home. When the guard protecting her is wounded, Kali takes his gun and fires back at her attackers. She is seen again in the dining room where she knocks out Yuma with a tray and brings him into the meeting room after the fight is over, reuniting with everyone else. Afterward, she and Ghira listen to their daughter's speech to the people of Menagerie. The Battle of Haven When the Faunus arrive in Mistral, Kali leads the police force to Haven Academy by airship to stop the White Fang from destroying the school and arrest Adam. After the police control the White Fang situation, Kali, Ghira and Ilia regroup with Blake inside the school, and when Ghira suggests a new Faunus brotherhood be formed, Kali insinuates he should lead it. Battles Canon * Belladonna Household, Commander Barkley, Chaotix, and Sun Wukong vs. White Fang (Won) * Wolf Pack Menagerie Army and Mistral Police vs. White Fang (Won) Non-Canon Events Canon * Attack on the Belladonna Household * Battle of Haven Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Kali Belladonna RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Kali is Sanskrit for "black". Bella donna means "fair lady" or "beautiful woman" in Italian, and is also the name of a toxic plant, commonly known as deadly nightshade. The plant commonly bears poisonous black berries, which lends to Kali's black color theme. * Kali shares the color scheme of her daughter, Blake Belladonna. Category:Faunus